A Series of Unfortunate Saturdays, Part the Second
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: AU. Another RogueRemy fic from me! Read the first SOUS or you may get lost, & keep all arms & legs inside the car at all times.
1. Last Saturday, Kurt Wagner

Anne Rice owns probably all the books I'll mention. Marvel owns the X-men, Fox owns X-men Evolution, and Lemony Snicket was flagrantly ripped off in the title. I think that covers everything.

**A Series of Unfortunate Saturdays, Part the Second: You So Do!**

_I walked up to the podium, and every inch of my body braced for the physical pain that might result from what I was about to say. I silently pray to God, and wrap my tail around my body. But some thing had to be done in order to help Rogue. . .my sister (how weird is that?). Even if it meant my death. I whispered that I love my mother and father, and took the podium._

"It was last Saturday afternoon. That's when I first noticed what's going on. I was playing Go Fish in the rec. room with Rahne, Roberto, Sam, and Bobby. Rogue was in there as well, reading The Vampire Lestat. She had her feet up the only ottoman in the rec. room, which she had stolen from Sam just by giving him an especially withering stare. I don't think he's quite recovered yet."

_I looked at the poor boy, who had walked in late. Sam was trying to find a seat that wasn't the one directly in front of Rogue, but he had absoloutly no luck, as usual. Gingerly, her lowered himself into the seat, as if he expected it to explode on impact. Rogue had a very confused look on her face, but tightened her grip on her curent book._

_In fact, Rogue had only agreed to come because I'd bribed her. I told her I'd make sure Kitty left her alone for two whole weeks if she came to this little meeting. I don't think this will be a hard task after Kitty's seen what Rogue's reaction to her little piece of evidence._

"I would like to remind you, in case you've forgotten, how much Rogue _loves_ to be around people when she has an Anne Rice book. I think she actually becomes twenty percent more anti-social when she's reading Queen of the Damned than when she's doing anyting else. In fact, I think she's yelled at us all for interupting her quiet time at one point or another. This is not, I might add, a pleasant experience. I will even go so far as to add that she's yelled at everyone present, except perhaps Gambit at least a dozen times, just over the past week. Which is really quite annoying, by the way.

"But I digress. Apparently Remy had just woken up, and was looking for someone to talk to. Our game was only half-way done, so he couldn't join in anytime soon. Rogue's sitting by herself, reading, while at the same time warning anyone with any brains at all to stay away. So of course Remy goes almost directly over to her, moves her feet off the ottoman she'd stolen from Sam, and sat down on it across from her. She looked up at him, with what was almost the World's Most Evil Glare (tm) , shut her book, and presumably asked him if he wanted to die slowly or quickly. The only reply he had was to say something we couldn't hear. She _stopped_ glaring. I swear to God. I will repeat that for those of you slow on the uptake. Gambit interrupts an Anne Rice book, steals furniture from Rogue, and doesn't die.

"Not only does he live to hear me tell this tale, but they start talking. Not the usual staple of 'Go away now.' or even a sarcastic 'Yes?' Honest to Gott talking. Not only did she talk to him, but she _laughed_ at what he said. Strangest of all, he laughed at what _she_ said, in a genuine manner. Then they left together later, to get fast food while the rest of us suffered through Kitty's cooking."

_Kitty looked up at me and showed off one of my sister's bad habits. That is, she glared at me. It wasn't a weak glare like you would expect from Kitty, but an out and out evil glare. I shifted uncomfortably behind the fold out table my notes were on. I had called this. . .thing to make Rogue see that she wasn't untouchable (and maybe get her to kill Gambit, but it seemed a little unlikely). She really did like him. I knew it. I was also a little disturbed by it. A little meaning a lot._

"I will now call Scott Summers up, to talk about what happened Sunday."

_I 'ported down, and took my seat next to Rogue who was glaring at me. I smiled and she stopped glaring at me. I think she was glaring at Scott, since he was the one talking now, but it doesn't matter to me. I saw Remy, who was on the other side of her, try to put his arm around her. Rogue looked like she was going to kill the next thing that moved. She got up, turned around, glared at Remy, and hit him upside the head. He had enough sense to look sorry, and she sat back down, probably trying to think of a way to get away with mass murder._

Review!

Peace and Love,

Panther Nesmith.


	2. Sunday, Scott Summers

Hey All!  
  
One note before I start the usual merriment of my fic: I don't know who my inspiration for this was! I read a fic that stuck in my mind like peanut butter on a hot day. I need someone to write to me who wrote this first, so I can build a temple dedicated them. I also need to check with them if this is okay. If you're reading this, you can review and tell me to scrap it and start over and I will. (have mercy on my thievin' soul.)  
  
Speakin' of which, the x-men ain't mine either. Don't sue!  
  
(Later AN: I _still_ don't know who the origianl author was. Hope this doesn't suck as much now. I really hate Scott's POV. I can't wait to go back to third person writing again.)  
  
Enjoy.  
  
***  
Scott: "Thank you Kurt. Rogue if you would sit down please. Thank you. It was Sunday, and Dr. McCoy decided we needed a break, so on that particular day, we were exempt from all our Danger Room sessions, but had a mandatory, powers allowed football game. Girls vs. Boys.  
  
  
The girls in the front row started snickering. This was probably the only example of Rogue's 'kindness' that everyone had witnessed. But not everyone got it. I fact everyone looked at me like I had brought up something irrelevant, and in some people's cases, utterly humiliating.  
  
"We were confident we would win. What did the girls know about football? Jean was seen as the only threat. She had after all seen more football games than the rest of the girls put together. Even so, when two p.m. rolled around we weren't as seriouse as we should have been. Thsi was our first mistake I believe.  
  
"We were standing around on the field while Sam was putting the final touches on the lines on the football field. This was a whole mansion game, as I'm sure you all remember. Anyway, the guys were standing around in shorts, and mostly tank tops, although a few of us had either worn t-shirts or no shirt at all. Then the girls came over. Short shorts were common. A few had worn only their sports bras, and the rest wore tank tops.  
  
The guys looked back onthat day in their memory and smile. For those few moments life couldn't get any better. Hey, I'm human too you know.  
  
"We didn't think anything of it until Rogue, who had been way behind the others came into view. To put it mildly, the guys, myself included were in shock. Well, shock wasn't the first reaction for some of us, but afterward it was shock and dread.  
  
I think I accidentaly looked at Remy when I said the last sentence, because before I could start again I saw Rogue glaring at him. So much for not narcing on him too bad.   
  
"You want to know the sad thing? We thought we could still win. After all, Rogue would have to have the ball to be a threat. Beside, she still knew nothing about footbal, right?  
  
The boys' glazed expressions faded. Ah, the game. I couldn't let it die could I? Well guys, I'll let it die when Jean does.  
  
"The game started after a quick warmup. The girls had the ball. Jean was the Qarterback. I guess Duncan rubbed off on her a little, because she passed the ball perfectly to Kitty, who phased through Ray and passed it to Amara; or at least tried. Remy snagged the ball and started running toward the endzone, only to be tripped by Rogue.  
  
"This isn't too odd, it's something she's good at; but she could have tackled him and knocked him out. Later she gets the ball and runs into the girl's endzone for a touchdown, after benching Kurt for the next twenty minutes when he tries to stop her."  
  
Kurt frowned as her remembered that particular moment. Sorry man, but I thas to be done.  
  
Rogue started to protest by saying she didn't see the big deal, but that's all she got out. I beat her to it.  
  
"You don't se the big deal? You could have tackled Remy like you did Bobby. He was out for the rest of the quarter, remember? Remember when you brought him here? You were calloused, cool, and unimpressed. You've by now talked to him, laughed with him, and avoided doing intentional harm to him.  
  
"Anyway, that's my story, and I'll now call Kitty up."  
  
[God I hope she doesn't talk like a valley girl throughout the whole thing.]  
  
I sat down next to Jean, who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jean triesd to stop laughing long enough to answer but had to resort to telepathy.  
  
"So what if you guys creamed us during that game?"  
  
***  
Like I said in the top thingy, I stole every damn thing. Anyone who knows who wrote teh original football fic needs to review, or e-mail me to tell me. I'm so sorry for mnot asking first, but I don't know who the genius behind this wonderful fic originally was. (kisses ground that author has trod on.) Review even if you don't know!  
Peace and love,   
Panther Nesmith 


	3. Monday, Kitty Pryde

Hey All!  
  
I have reviews to respond to (forgot in the last chapter. sorry!)  
  
Lady MR-I agree with you, but I hate writing from Scott's pov. It's just grr. I hope you like this one better. Kitty's more fun.  
  
Beth-I'm glad you enjoy my story! Thanks for reviewing. That goes to the rest of you too. You guys are the best.  
  
Stralightz-Dang! So far no one knows! They guys were in shock and dread because Rogue was mostly uncovered, and well, with her powers it was. . .not good. Sorry if you didn't get that, or were looking for a deaper meaning.  
  
Nena- Thanks, I thought so too.  
  
Marvel's on an ego trip. They just want me to admit the X-men aren't mine. Uncaring spoot heads. *sniff* I have feelings too ya know. (on that note, I still don't know who wrote the plot for the last chapter. So I'll continue feeling like a heel. Thank you)  
  
Enjoy.  
  
***  
Kitty: " It was, like, Monday afternoon. I was lying on my bed, listening to Celine Dion. Rogue was on her bed with her headphones on. She was just, like, laying there chilling. You know, hands on her stomache, like, Discman in her hands, like, legs crossed, like, flat on her back. She looked like a picture in, like, 'Teenage Wasteland Magazine'. I don't know how, but she managed to look, like, um, like she was sluoched even when she las laying down. Not that she ever slouches, but she, like, seems like she _should_ be slouching.  
  
I think I got more weird stares after uttering that paragraph than I have ever gotten for anything else in my entire life.  
  
"Anyway, I was trying to finish my homework, when for no good reason Remy walks into our room. This is actually not, like, out of the ordinary. Rogue saw him before me. I, like, know this because she had turned on her side and was looking at Remy. Not just that, that would be, like, normal for her. She was, like, um, trying. I know that doesn't sound. . .interresting, but it was weird. I'll try to, like, explain this to you.  
  
Rogue looked like she couldn't decide whether to hide her head in shame, or come after me with an ice pick. I hope she does the former.  
  
"She had pulled one leg over the other, her head propped up on one hand, and her hair thrown behind her head, Discman in her hand, still in front of her stomache, but it was, different somehow. She just had this look on her face, for a second or two, that I've never seen before. It was look that, like, said 'Notice me.' It lasted a total of one second, but it was totally there."  
  
Rogue protested very loudly at that. She, like, thinks she's fooling people. And she says I need to get back with Lance because I'm mope-y and trying to be her matchmaker. Hypocrite. I am not mope-y. I'm better off with out that jerk. (AN: SUre Kitty, you keep telling yourself that.)  
  
"It is not bull! You do _so_ like him. I have photographic proof that you were laying exactly like that when he came in. You were totally subliminably flirting."  
  
[I just wish I'd gotten a picture of that expression. I wouldn't need to pay for my own stuff ever again with the blackmail from that.]  
  
Rogue started laughing, and not a polite little chuckle either, this was full blown, almost forced laughter. It was not helping me feel anymore comfortable up there. Then again, now that I think about it, she probably wasn't too comfortable down there. That was not my problem, even though I'm sure it is now. I'm gonna have to build a bomb shelter really soon.  
  
"Scott! Make her stop laughing at me! It's not funny that you're in, like, denial!"  
  
Rogue shut up and sulked in her chair, glaring at the back of Sam's head. Sam looked very nervous, and I kinda felt sorry for him. But the truth had to come out.   
  
"Okay Bobby, like, your turn."  
  
I sat down next to Amara and Tabitha. They were both laughing, and Tabby was making side comments about the whole Rogue likeing Remy thing. I told her to be quiet and listen to Bobby. He told a pretty good story too.  
  
Maybe I was just glad to not be up there anymore. Something about public speaking and me is just, grrr. I don't mean to say 'like' so much, and I know it makes me sound stupid, but it just comes out. I really need to do rubber band therapy or something about it.  
  
***  
Is it too short? Not in depth enough? I think I'm losing my touch. Goddess, I wonder what happened to me? My writer's block has turned into re-writer's block. *sigh* On another note, I couldn't leave Kitty's valley girl-ness alone. I'm getting the Mechanix (or however they spell it) mini-series, and I don't mind Kitty so much any more. She's a fellow mid-west girl, and even thought Illinios is two states over, I gotta look out for her. Anway. . .review!  
Peace and love,   
Panther Nesmith 


	4. Tuesday, Bobby Drake

Hey all!  
  
I finally posted more! Sorry it took so long, but someone stole my disk, which had this chapter all typed up detailed and proofread on it, so I spent at most twenty minutes re-typing what I could remember. I may come back and redo the whole forkin' story before I start posting the next story in the series. It would make me feel better. For now, This si filler, and it's kinda important, so you know what level these two are on in the next fic. Should I do my reviews? Aw, why the hell not.  
  
xgirlrogue- I'm glad you like it. I'm getting to the Rogue and Remy parts. I know, my detail is not in top form for this one. Sorry you had to ask for more. (LAN: I'm trying to fix it! I am!)  
  
Lady MR- I guess you'll have to read on. Right?  
  
Beth- I wouldn't stop this if I could dear.  
  
Starlightz6- I know, my sister and proofreader cracked up when they read that. They're all gonna have to hide from her by the time this is over. I feel most sorry for Sam, the seat in front of Rogue was probably open for a reason, huh? God, I hope I get over it too. It's killin' me.  
  
Gambitgirl- More soon? Ha. Sorry. I'll try. tell the thieves at school to stop pinching my disks. Tell me to stop leaving them in planner in the first place. Tell the school to let me access ff.net from their computers.  
  
Lady Trunks- Thank you for stroking my ego. *purr* I think it could be better, but I like your opinion better! :)   
  
I own a bag full of rubber bands and a Verticle Horizons CD. I do not own X-men or 'Good Morning Good Morning'. Too bad about that, I could sure use the money.  
  
Side note: Anything in [] inside quote marks is not said, but thought. I had to fix that, It was buggin' the patootie outta me.  
  
***  
Bobby:"Mwahahahaha! Ahem, excuse me. Okay, here's what happened. Tuesday morning, about five fifteen, all the older students are supposed to be done with breakfast. Us new_er_ recruits have Danger Room sessions after you, and I was gloating in that knowledge, since I have the room next to Kurt 'My radio is programmed to blare 'Good Morning Good Morning'' Wagner.   
  
"I was enjoying a third bowl of Cocoa Puffs in my pajamas; [The speed racer ones. My mom thinks of everything. Embarras your children when they're living at boarding school by buying them embarrasing pjs for Christmas and insisting they take them back to the institute with them. Thanks mom!] When an obviously late Rogue comes in, scowling. She pours herself a glass of milk and leans against the counter. The expression on her face was what I imagine Magneto looks like before he comes up with an evil plot. Kinda 'Damn the world' condensed into an expression. She was leaning against the counter, apparently plotting the destruction of her clock, and, possibly roommate, for letting her sleep in. I guess I have to explain it to those of you who don't have to sleep next to Kurt's room, are not Remy, and were on time to your Danger Room session.  
  
"She was leaning agianst the counter, arms crossed, except when she drank of course, and well, the evil plot face carefully in place. Then that damn cheating Cajun walks in."  
  
Remy looked up and was probably going to protest, but I cut him off.  
  
"You do so! How else do you explain how you always clean the rest of us out on friday night?"  
  
Remy replied.  
  
"Yeah, lucky's one word for it. Not the one I'd use, but whatever. Anyway, where was I? Kinda lost my train of thought. Oh yeah, Rogue being misanthropic,[Thanks for the cool word Dr. McCoy!] and Remy walks in. She changes position. She puts her hand behind her, leans on it, throws her hair and shoulders back, and crosses her legs. She also took her expression down to 'mildly annoyed'."  
  
Rogue was beyond ticked off before, but I think this was too much for her. She said something along the lines of 'mah legs werah tahred.' Honestly if Sam and her got really excited talking to each other they'd need subtitles for anyone else to understand them.  
  
Not that Sam looked very excited right then. I swear he looked like he was going to have a heart attack any minute.  
  
"Yeah, and there were about twelve open chairs for your 'tahred' legs. Remy hops up on the counter behind her, and leans forward to whisper in her ear. It wasn't one of those 'sweet romance movie that Jubilee and Amara watch' whispers, but a 'Don't let Bobby hear what I'm telling you' whisper. Rogue almost half smiles and nods once. Remy smirks and slides off the counter. Rogue and Remy go into the empty library, and aren't seen until it's almost time to go to school."  
  
The reaction to this news was pretty much what I expected. Sam cringed, and Kurt jumped up to restrain Rogue, who took 'mad as hell' to new places. Remy looked a little nervous, while everyone but Jean and Scott looked at each other like 'I knew it'. Jean and Scott looked shocked. Very shocked. I could almost see them wonder if they should tell the proffesor why Rogue and Remy had missed the Danger Roomsession on Tuesday. It was funny as hell, but I knew better than to laugh.  
  
After everyone had calmed down, and Rogue had been wrestled, sweet talked, blackmailed, or bribed back into her seat I finished. "To recap, Rogue's ticked off, Remy whispers to her, she almost smiles, and they aren't seen for more than two hours. Jean will be presenting Wednesday's act."  
  
I sat down next to Roberto and Sam. Maybe not the safest place for me, but I had to hear Rogue's reaction. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. She hit me upside the head and sat back down. Roberto and Sam both started cracking up, and pretty soon everyone in the room, except Rogue and Jean, was laughing. Rogue scowled, and Jean calmly smiled and waited for us to be quiet.  
  
She had to wait for a while  
  
***  
So, no Lady MR what Bobby witnessed was a little different.  
  
On a side note what Remy whispered was, "Let's ditch dis place an' grab some real food." so they only went out for breakfast. Rogue left her bag at the institute, so they had to go back eventually. I bet you didn't know what to think huh? Or maybe you knew just what to think. Dirty! :)  
REVIEW! Please.  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	5. Wednesday, Jean Grey

Hey all!  
  
I've posted more! Let timley updates be my middle names from now on. You have to tell me what you think of this. I need your reactions, not just your opinions. Take notes on your reactions, I want full reports! That being said, I own nothing. (What a transition huh?)  
  
Vagabond- Thanks! I've got a feeling you're only the first of many to demand quick updates.  
  
Chaos- Wow, do you really like Wednesdays, or did I make you want to read more? I'll update as fast as I can  
  
Lady MR- Sorry girl. I think I'll use your suggestion in this one though, I dunno. Yeah, It was definitly an evil mood enhancer. After that I started plotting to take over the teacher's lounge at school. I hope I live up to your expectations.  
  
ishandahalf- I'll do more Rogue/Remy when the time comes! Beside update more that's my number one request, and I CAN'T DO IT YET! Be paitent please. (AN: I do have almost unprovoked flirting happening though. Does that count?)  
  
Suakata- Wow, finally someone as violent as me. I can't let Rogue get into a cat fight, but she will definitly be decking someone before the fic is over. *evil grin* trust me.  
  
Starlightz6- I felt like I owed it to you. You've all been such good readers, I couldn't leave ya hangin'. Beside, I did all that thinking for a plausible excuse, spammit I'm gonna use it.  
  
Beth- Well, your first question will be answered in due time. As to the second, They either want to hook the two up, make Rogue admitt she's still human, or just embarrass the bejeesus out of her. It really is none of their buisness, but then I'd have to think of something else to write here, and beside these people are the X-men. A rumor gets around the institute before the truth has woken up.  
  
xgirlrogue- Glad it was clearer to you. I felt better about it too. I can't work in any sort of mushiness yet, but I can update in a timely manner.  
  
Side note: If jean is think what another person thought (confusing, I know), It will be in '' and not []. It just looks cleaner.  
  
***  
  
Jean:"Thank you Bobby. Rogue, I won't tell the proffesor about that if you promise to be quiet while I tell everyone what you and Remy did on Wednesday.  
  
"I was sitting at the kitchen table, with every picture of the Seneca falls convention I could find spread out in front of me. I had Lucretia Mott, Susan B. Anthony, and anyone else I could think of. I was doing a history project. Remy was sitting playing solitaire across from me, and periodically looking up to flirt with me if I din't seem to busy. Rogue was in the study, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir-ing her way through her french homework."  
  
Remy started laughing himself sick, and all the french students, minus Rogue started to translate in their heads. Rogue can sense an insult, even an unintended one, in any language. Her thoughts were mostly 'Do I really want to rot in prison for just killing every one in this room right now?'  
  
"Ah was readin' _Of Human Bondage_ for english class; an' you have no idea what you jus said, do you?"  
  
"No, but it can't be too bad."  
  
"Says a woman who fell asleep in the livin' room aftah watchin' five minutes of Moulin Rouge."  
  
"Okay, fine. But why did you have to bum french help from Dr. McCoy?  
  
"In the book Philip goes t' Paris, an' some of it was in french. Ah would not be Voulez-vous coucher avec moi-ing through any situation in mah life."  
  
[Wench] (AN: not what she really said, but an apt translation.)  
  
"I heard that Rogue. Anyway, Rogue was reading _Of Human Bondage_ and apparently needed the french phrases translated, because she came into the kitchen asking where Dr. McCoy was at the moment. I didn't know. This of course led to the question of why did she need him."  
  
[Considrin' what she was supposedly sayin' in de study, I doan want dat question answered.]  
  
"REMY!"  
  
He looked up, and I realised I'd slipped, _again_. Now everyone was watching him, thinking along the lines of 'What did he do?' Except Sam. He was thinking 'Hail Mary fulla grace, hallowed be thy name. . .'  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."  
  
It was Remy's turn to scowl, and Sam calmly traded seats with Roberto. Roberto didn't seem to want to go quietly though. He tried to stop Sam, the two got tangled up, and fell into Bobby, who tipped over, with the other two boy still on top of him into Rogue's lap. I don't know who was more surprised. I do know the guys were almost immediatly thinking of how to get out of the country with a new name and identity quickly. The rest of the auditiorium was in a stunned silence for about twelve seconds. The sniggering started at the far end of the war room, and progressed to about two people away from Rogue on all sides. This did not help ease the boy's fears.  
  
[Okay, I just have to get to Canada. I'll be a lumberjack!] Bobby was the only one who could joke while having his head buried underneath Sam and Roberto.  
  
[Oh crap. Rogue's gonna kill me. Ah am so dead. If she don't kill me Ah'll die a' humiliation.] Sam was mildly freaking out, but considering where his face was, it was understandable.  
  
[Ow. Ow. Ow.] Roberto was concentrating on seeing how much he hurt.  
  
[Ah will not kill the boys. Ah will not commit homicide. Sam you bettah move ya head _now_. Ah will not kill anyone.]  
  
"Okay, um, anyway. . . Rogue was in the kitchen explaining to us that she needed Dr. McCoy to translate something for her."  
  
Everyone in the room started to quiet down. Kurt helped Sam, Bobby and Roberto into seats _far_ away from Rogue. Sam was bright red. Roberto was trying to make himself invisible, and Bobby was laughing.  
  
"Like I said, now that you've quieted down, Rogue was telling us she needed translations for her homework. Up until then I guess Remy had no idea she took french, and I guess she blames me for the fact that he knows now. I of course asked her if maybe someone else could help her with her french homework, and she immediatly yelled, mentally, for me to shut up. I looked up at her, since I had turned my attention back to my project after she'd walked in. Rogue was looking at me like she couldn't decide whether she should bother telling me off verbally.   
  
"Remy, however, didn't seem to pick up on this. He stood up, and walked over to her. To say that he when he stopped walking he was in Rogue's aura space is an understatment. He was almost on top of her. The thing is, she didn't back up until he'd grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed, and I was expecting to have to pick up his teeth and skull. She however simply said, 'Don't' do that again' and went to the study, where he translated her homework, book, song lyrics, or whatever."  
  
I was being thrown death glares. Rogue was wishing for a long and painful apocalypse, just so she would have the satisfaction of watching all her tormentors, and especially a few of us, suffer painful and unnessisarily complicated deaths before the world ended.  
  
Remy was still mad about my slip, but he was begining to believe what we were telling him. He started to think of times that Rogue had maybe acted out of our character for her, and dismissing them by remembering her being cruel to him, or yelling at him, or hitting him with whatever she got her hands on first.  
  
[We have a lot of work to do if those two are going to hook up.] This time Kitty was directing her thoughts toward me. I nodded, and stepped back intot he audience, telepathically announcing that Amara would be doing Tursday's inconsistency.  
  
***  
Voule-vou cocher etc. means I want you to sleep with me this evening, according to systranbox.co. I tried for more mushiness, I tried for more detail. Too bad I only have one telepathto work with. *sigh* Oh well, I guess I'll have to try harder next time.  
  
Btw: Lady MR, If I had a pay roll you'd be on it. Make suggestions at will.  
  
REVIEW! Please.  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	6. Thursday, Amara Aquilla

Hey All!  
  
Reviews!  
  
Sujakata- Thanks! I think Kurt acted too fast for the three of them to get hurt. I don't think Remy would have been their worst problem though. Be paitent. I have twenty different demands, and they'll all be met in the last chaper, or the next story. Glad to know other people love senseless violence as much as I do. Let us laugh evilly all thogether now. Mwahahahaha!  
  
Starlight6- Yes he does. I don't think he's stoned, as much as really trying to find the humor in life, even when suddenly dumped in Rogue's lap and being crushed by Sam and Roberto. I know. Sometimes you gotta wonder what kinda women he picks up. Yeah, it'll be brutal. My point exactly. Yeah, but sometimes she deserves it just a bit. Thank you. Glad someone wrote out exactly what the think. This was fun to read, and I'm sure you had fun writing it. (hint hint, nudge nudge)   
  
xgirlrogue- Glad you got a better feel. Too bad I have to do that through Amara next. *sigh* I knew this would be a challenge. Mushiness will develope at latest in the next story (so you have to read it too! Shameless plug), and I think y'all will like the way it's going to end.  
  
Lady MR- I fixed the spelling. Thanks. The spell checker went nuts. The reason Jean yelled at him was that she said that Rogue was saying 'I want to sleep with you', and then seeking out Beast. Remy was one of the few who translated in time to make the connection, and thought about it just a little too loud.  
  
***  
Amara:"Okay. Thursday at lunch I was sitting with Tabitha and Kitty. We were discussing the boys over at the other table when Risty and Rogue walked in. (AN: I wrote this before Self-Possesed. Let's just say it happens after this story is over wait, this is AU anyway. I don't need S.P.!) They went to their usual table, and ate. They never looked up, except to laugh at someone. I never saw anything too funny about anything, but they must have, because sometimes they actually spent more than a second laughing and the entire table across from them was worried. I'm pretty sure they thought Rogue and Risty were planning some sort of large act of violence."  
  
Rogue looked up, and looked almost happy to be teased abouty her violent nature, instead of he soft spot for Remy a mile wide. She said simply they were laughing about how stupid people are when they think no one's looking.   
  
"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm talking about too, huh Rogue."   
  
She looks up at me like I'm some sort of delusional psycho. She was still looking at me like that when she pointed out that Remy was almost old enough to have a college degree, and didn't go to high school anymore.  
  
"True. Remy didn't make an appearance and embarras you in front of your friend . . .untill after school. When he comes to pick us up because Scott went home sick, or at least signed out saying he was sick.   
  
[He looked okay to _me_.] I thought hoping I wasn't projecting too much. Jean looked busy flinching from Rogue's deafening review of her day, accoriding to when asked her later.  
  
"He drove Scott's car over, which at least proves he didn't just skip; and Kurt and I opted to ride with him instead of Jean because Kitty had talked Jean into letting her drive.  
  
Kitty pouted, but I knew thats he would get over it. Kitty never stays mad at me for long.  
  
"Rogue was supposed to go wherever with Risty, but Scott must not have told Remy that, because he stopped her on her way out. She took one look at him standing next to Scott's car, witht he keys in his hand and burst out laughing for some unknown reason. He faked being hurt, and she faked being sorry. They were _really_ close together for about two seconds, before Rogue remembered and stepped back. Risty looked on from about two feet back, and the smile on her face was . . .disturbing. Apparently Rogue had been talking about him, because the first thing Risty said when they walked past me on the way out was 'So that's him. He's as good as you said, luv.'"  
  
The whole war room sat open mouthed for a minute. Rogue kept trying to talk, but eventually gave up and scowled, as her face turned _extremely_ red. Remy looked at Rogue in a very interresting way. Even Scott and Jean couldn't pretend to be composed. Tehy sat there mouths opened in speachless disbelief just like everybody else.  
  
"In conclusion, Rogue has told Risty not only that Remy exists, but also that he has some possitive traits, that are most likely physical, because Risty could also appreciate them. We also found out that Risty needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. I'll turn the floor over to Jubilee, who has yesterday's act of goodwill, or whatever."  
  
I walked away from the table and over to my seat. The war room was now buzzing with people talking. It was almost deafening in some corners (the ones occupied by Bobby or Tabitha, the gossip mongers (AN: hypocrite)) but in one section no one made a sound.  
  
This was the section occupied by Rogue, Kurt, and Remy. Kurt was looking back and forth between Remy and Rogue, as if trying to picture them together. Rogue was trying not to look like she noticed this, and Remy was looking at Rogue like he hoped she would explain this one way or another. It would have been funny if it weren't so sad.  
  
I 'heard' a small voice in my head. I concentrated on 'hearing' it, and Jean's message came into focus. [She's not projecting really extreme anger anymore. Now she's nervouse.]  
  
[About damn time] I thought to myself. We had fought crime together. She was now a surogate sister of mine, and I'd be damned if she was going to think she was damned.  
  
***  
Did you like it? I had to give Amara noble intentions. Rogue's been picked on for the sake of it, or because it'd be good for her by enough people. Time to get someone who really cares in there. Well, beside Kurt and Kitty. Was Kitty realy honorable, or just getting revenge? You be the judge. I'll make it a poll, with the results posted next chapter.  
Btw, I found out what the story that inspired my Scott chapter is called. 'War of the Sexes' by Joanofarc15. Check it out if you haven't already. I hope she lets me keep using the plot for that chapter. I'll give you a cookie if you read and review it, and tell me about it.  
Thanks for reading my story too!  
Review, please!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	7. Friday Jubilation Lee

Hey All!  
  
Reviews!  
  
xgirlrogue- I agree, but we gotta remember this is her adoptive mommy, and I think very few moms would encourage their daughters to like a guy like Remy. I agree. Whoever becomes a comic book character first gets 'im. On your mark, get set, go!  
  
Sujakata- Mwahahahaha! Okay two votes for cruel intentions. I don't know if he's gay or not, but I like him. He's a funny guy. Wow, gouging Scott's eyes out huh? Wonder if Xavier would make him leave because he doesn't have powers anymore? 5AM! Good Lord woman how do you live? I whine about it coming on at 11:30 and you have to wake up at 5. I'll give ya synopsises (I can't spell the actual plural form) if ya want.  
  
Lady MR- Hmmm. Not in this fic. This is all about Rogue torture. But, I'll remember that suggestion. Yeah, I know, she's totally jonesin' on him.  
  
***  
Jubilee-"Okay, it's Friday after our afternoon session. Rogue, Sam, Remy, and I are sitting around doing nothing. Rogue wasn't even reading. Everyone but me was staring at the tv or off into space. Sam snaps out of it long enough to realize that if we didn't do something we were going to spend a friday night, two weeks before spring break, inside staring at the walls. So, like any half conscious person, he suggests we play a board game to wake us up.  
  
"I was all for doing something. Rogue wouldn't play unless she got to pick out the music. (An: It's an institute tradition to listen to music for word ideas while playing Scrabble now, okay?) Remy wanted to know if he could use creole words. After we'd convinced him the rules clearly said english, and Rogue had gotten some Garbage CD, we began."  
  
Sam was trying not to look like he had no idea what I was talking about. So was Remy. Rogue was openly looking at me like I'd said the most irrelevant thing in the world. I knew better.  
  
"The tiles were handed out and first words were put down. Then a song that Remy apparently knows came on and we stopped the game watching him sing and quasi-dance (AN: Jubilee won't say it, but it was real dancing, and not that choreographed Backstreet Boys/*Nsync crap),   
  
"The song ended and we went back to playing. The CD stopped playing eventually, and Remy asked Sam to put the song he knew back on. So we listened to one of those songs again. Rogue stopped the CD after that song, since she had already heard the rest of the songs. We played for a few more minutes before Sam won with 'feck'. The whole time Remy was humming that Garbage song. He clearly had it stuck in his head.  
  
"He was having a problem with the song. He kept on singing 'You coul' make grown men gasp when you go walking pas'. An' in y' hot pants and high heels; dey could not believe dat such a body was for real. . .'"  
  
Rogue and Sam both lightened up. Sam started laughing and Rogue scowled lighter. Remy looked at eveyone looking at him like he was a wacko and smiled. The girls gigled, and the guys shook their heads and turned around.  
  
"What? It's a good song." Rogue looked at him with was half 'You don't have bad taste' and half 'figures you'd like that song.'  
  
"Anyway, he's sitting there driving us all slowly insane with this sucky Garbage song. . ."  
  
I was interrupted by Remy and Rogue both yelling, simultaneousley, that Gabage is an excellent band, and I have no taste, respectivley. I chose to ignore this indignity and continued.  
  
"So I told him to go somewhere else. He goes over to where Rogue's sitting, and steals her ottoman again. This time Sam had no prior claims to it, since he'd left to play mini-golf with Roberto, Ray, and Bobby. He smiles at her, and in is sweetest most haert melting sexiest voice says; 'Can I borrow y' CD?'"  
  
This revelation woulda been lost on the crowd if it hadn't been for Kitty. She gasps and everyone looks at her. She explained that Rogue would never in her life lend a CD to anyone, even her own room mate, who had to suffer through having 'Freak on a Leash', the song she hates more than any other stuck in her head.  
  
"Thanks Kitty. By her own roommate's admission, Rogue is a CD miser. But, Remy still asked her if he could borrow Garbage. She looks up and stares at him, hard, as if measuring how worthy he is to borrow her stuff. He puts on his best 'Charming a Harpy' smile and she rolls her eyes."  
  
Rogue did a nice reenactment of this little detail in my story right then and there. Remy, to the people around him's amusment begins to hum what I now know to be called 'Cherry Lips'. Rogue looks torn between scowling at the present, and smiling at the past. She choses to half smile at Remy, who full smiles at her. She rolls her eyes agian, and goes back to glaring at me.  
  
"After holding a 'well' out for as long as possible, she lets him borrow her CD, providing he gives it back before she goes to bed. He thanks her, and grabs her hand. She pulls it away, but gives him a smile, and saunters over to the radio. Not stroms, not stomps, not walks, _saunters_."  
  
Rogue yelled something about how everyone was "Makin' mountains outta f***in' speedbumps." This makes some of the younger students (Jamie), giggle, but is enough to shut up everyone within a ten foot radius of her. Remy gets up and attempts to get her to sit down, only to be elbowed in the stomache and then smacked. Kurt tried his luck and Rogue pushed him away. She stood there yelling things so fast and loud I think only Sam understood them, until she eventually ran out of steam and sat down, shooting everyone a last withering stare.  
  
"Okay then. I guess that's all I have to say."  
  
If I said I didn't run out of ther as fast as I could up to my room to bolt the door, I'd be a liar. There are no words for how scared I was that Rogue would come after me with a spoon. A dull spoon, and a beginner's anatomy book, intent on digging my heart out, or at least most of it.  
  
***  
Okay, so the violence begins. Will there be more? Who can say?  
Review, please!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	8. Saturday, Remy LeBeau

Hey All!  
  
Reviews!  
  
Lady MR- I know. Thanks for the complement. Saunter is a very casual waltz-paced walk usually preceeding an intense beating. This time however, it was used as a flirtatious walk.  
  
Vagabond- Thanks to you too. I um, can't update really soon but I'll try.  
  
Gambitgirl-Rogue will get even, trust me. Glad to welcome you into the fold.  
  
Ishandahalf- Holy deep fried in oil Batman! A Robin catchphrase mention. Twenty cool points for you.  
  
Beth- If she did that, there wouldn't be a story now would there. I know admitting it would be the healthy thing for her to do, but she's not a very healthy person now is she? C'mon admitt it, if she admitts she likes him without kicking and screaming as she goes down you'll be upset.  
***  
Remy-I watched everyone exit de war room as fast as they could without attracting Rogue's attention. I stayed behin' t' make sure she di'n't kill anyone. I'd hate t' be responsible f'r the mass murder of a helpless group of mutants, y' know? Anyway, she was sittin' there, practc'ly steamin' at de ears, and sqeezing de hell outta _Queen of the Damned_. I swear if she were any stronger she'd owe de library another copy. I pondered what they had told me, an' wondered what she was t'inkin', 'sides homocidal fantasies of everyone, includin' me, wit' our heads impaled on a stick. A thick stick knowin' her.  
  
I decided to chance it. Mebe she'd confess t' whatever _really_ secret emotions she was harborin' toward me. I sighed, t' get her attention and leaned back. I'll admit I was, to use Kitty's words, tryin', but if she noticed it, she only reacted a lil bit. It was an angry reaction. I sat back up an' tried t' decide how to approach the subject wit'out pissin' her off more.  
  
"Can y' b'lieve dis? Everyt'in' they talked about usually came before or after y'd tried t' hurt me or yelled at me. I figured y' were jest appologizin' wit'out sayin' anything."  
  
"Ah guess Ah kinda was."  
  
She still looked really pissed, but now it was a thoughtful pissed. She was plotting.  
  
"So, m' I gettin' hurt f'r dis? I swear I di'n't tell them t' do it."  
  
She looked at me, but, as part of me pointed out later, she di'n't look like she was gonna be sneakin' into my room with a miter saw an' evil intent, as she had told me she would earlier in the day.  
  
"No, Ah guess they're just not usedta me apologizin' to anyone."  
  
I looked surprised, which made her 'pfft' or whatever that noise is called, and she grabbed her discman from under her chair, she stood up an' was halfway out de door 'fore she explained her 'pfft'.  
  
"Ah don't despise ya as much as Ah used to think I did;" She paused as I got up, prtobably thinkin' I was gonna interrupt. Yeah, mebe on a cold day in Hell, dis was what I was after. "But if you evah try to take advantage of that, Ah can forget again, real quick."  
  
I nodded, and headed toward the door. She watched me warily, an I almos' had t' laugh. I kinda figured I'd still be part of whatever plan she had t' get revenge on the people who'd made her re-evalate how she felt if I did, so I said the first thing that came t' mind. Dis was my twnetieth mistake of the day; 'cause what came outta my mouth was,  
  
"So, y' wanna Grab some lunch?"  
  
I di'n't mean it the way she took it. Which is kinda sad, cause it was the first thing I've said to her that wasn't meant as an advance. I really did jes' want to have lunch with her.  
  
She turned around, an' I swear, even though she's smaller den me, I was mentally kissin' my ass goodbye. I've seen Magneto look homocidal, I've seen Sabretooth look homocidal, an' I've seen St.John playin' wit' a box of matches, but none of 'em even begins t' compare with Rogue when she's pissed off on top of bein' pissed off. She put her book in her right hand, an' the next thing I know de world goes black.  
  
***  
Okay, I can't write much ogue revenge untill the x-men go on spring break. I figured she'd wait until she could ruin something really good. It's two weeks from the Saturday I've almost finished writing about, which means they have two weeks to sweat it out. God I'm sick. Mwahahahahahahahaha!  
Review, please!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	9. Later that Saturday, Rogue

Hey All!  
  
Reviews!  
  
ishandahalf- Okay, you reviewed, like, twenty seconds after I posted the last chapter. That made me smile. Thanks. I know you want more, and there will be. Lord have mercy on my soul, there will be. Glad you liked the eight chapter. I'm glad you approve of how I describe her homocidal tendencies (because there are a lot of them, as you said), and I'm sorry it was so short, but ending it there was vitally important. You'll see why in a sec. Robin catchphrases are fun.  
  
vagrant-I know, the whole review thingy's screwed up. I guess I'll grant your request for speedy updates (as soon as my internet lets me on anything but the ff.net homepage.) Glad yo were so adamant about reviewing me. I apologize to anyone who tried to review the last chapter and couldn't. It's probably something I did. Anywho, back form my tangent, glad you appreciate the irony. I thought it would do me good to put a little in. It's scattered through the fic, but mostly derisive comments on how the comic verse is messed up. (an example is the reason Remy states for staying behind in the war room with Rogue. (Catch it if ya can.)) Glad you liked it. Thanks again for being agresive in your desire to review.  
  
***  
Rogue- The nerve of him! Practically askin' if Ah hate him an' then askin' me out when Ah said no! God, I didn't hit him hard enough! I gotta get back at those lil. . .   
  
Hmm, he must be out cold, he hasn't followed me. Forget it, he deserved what he got the lil jerk. Ah should go an' beat the crap outta all of 'em.  
  
Ah can't do that. They're expectin' it. They should hafta sweat it out a lil. . . oh, Ah know. Wonder if Ah'm smilin' evilly. Why's Sam backin' away from me like that?  
  
"Can Ah help you?"  
  
"N n no, not at all."  
  
Ah watched the poor terrified boy back away slowly, an' knew Ah'd enjoy the prolonged torture. Ah let my mind wander since Ah would have _all_ the time in the world to come up with _really_ excellent revenge. Ah shoulda known that would be a mistake; cause then Ah started t' think about things like 'Ah hope he's okay.' an, 'Ah probably shouldn'ta hit him with a hardcover book.' Ah sighed, and did what Ah knew was inevitable these days, Ah went ta kinda sorta maybe apologize to him.   
  
Ah saw him lyin' on the floor _almost_ in the same positioon as Ah left him. Ah shoulda paid attention to that, but Ah was too busy bein' stupid an' provin' the others right. Twenty minutes later, when Ah looked back on it, Ah felt like a retard.  
  
Anyway, Ah knelt down next ta him an' tried ta drag him to a chair. Tried bein' the key word there. Ah gave up when Ah couldn't even turn him onto his back. Ah cursed the world, myself, him, an' my lack of any sort of super strength as Ah went t' get some watah t' throw on him. Ah figured 'Hey, it works in the movies doesn't it?'  
  
When Ah got back he was still out of it. Ah dumped the watah on his head. He jerked up like he'd been shot. Okay, so it was the watah from the jug in the fridge, but Ah'd figured the colder the bettah. He looked at me evilly for about two seconds before his head remembered it'd been whached with an Anne Rice novel and gave him a killah headache. It was the highlight of my day when Ah looked back on it, but Ah just felt bad at the time. Okay, so secretly some part of me, some very loud art of me was damn glad he had a headache, an' Ah was pissed off 'cause Ah was kind expectin' an all or nuthin' reaction from mahself t' straigten me out.  
  
If Ah was totally happy about his pain Ah should hit him again aftah warnin' him ta give me at least a ten foot radius if he knew what was good fo' him. If Ah was sorry, Ah find some way t' tell him that, swallow mah pride, an' agree ta lunch with him. What an Ah sposed t' do now? Ah setteled for middle ground.  
  
"Why'd you try that? Ya knew Ah was plannin' on mass revenge, so why'd ya even try?"  
  
He rubbed his head ruefully. "Dunno, but you should take dat book with you next time we gotta stop de brotherhood from doin' whatever. Y' could take Blob out an' save us a lotta trouble."  
  
Ah wasn't sure how ta act, so Ah went defensive. "Yeah, and?"  
  
He looked at a loss for words. Ah was momentarily cursing myself for leaving _Queen of the Damned_ on the table behind him.  
  
"I din't mean de lunch thing t' be an advance. I was jes' tryin' t' stop y' from commitin' mass murder an' endin' up in prison. Real hard t' baet de other inmates offa someone who's as pretty as you, I'd bet."  
  
Ah glared. He didn't react. Ah was pretty sure he'd finally drunk himself blind, cause even Ah was a little afraid of how Ah'd react ta that thought. My hands balled up an' stopped listenin' ta my brain. Ah tried ta slug hima agian, but he stopped me an' Ah regained controlla myself. Ah turned around and started down the stairs, mutterin' ta myself, barely noticin' what Ah was sayin' until a nanosecond aftah Ah asked the question that was dominant in mah mind.  
  
"Why can't I decide how Ah feel about ya?"  
  
Ah felt more'n heard himcome up behind me. It took me a second t' figure out that now mah legs had stopped workin'. If Jean'd been around she'da blushed an' told me off for mentally screamin' obscenities, some of which Ah was makin' up on the spot. Hell, Logan woulda blushed if he'da heard me. He woulda also been prouda himself on some weird level.  
  
Anyway, back ta what Ah'm still tryin' t' figure out. He grabs mah shouldah, an' Ah shrug his hand off an' turn around. He had this look in his eyes, half mischief, half undescribable. He leans donw, bein' two steps behin' me an about five inches tallah anyway. Ah looked him straight in the eyes, which was not unusual, and for once Ah didn't look evil. This was unusual. He smiles, an' says ta me. . .  
  
"I dunno, but if you kiss half as hard as y' hit, I'm all for you likein' me."  
  
Ah glared an' smacked his face ta get him outta mah (how did Jean put it? oh yeah), aura space, an' stomped down the steps. Ah thanked God that for once no one had been there ta see me act like a fool. Ah went into the foyah, glarin' at anyone who dared ta cross mah path an' grabbed mah jacket, mind back where it should be, on sweet sweet revenge. Ah smiled, invardly, at the people's nervouse glances when AH asked t' borrow Scott's car an' left, with out sayin' where Ah was goin'.  
  
Okay, they thought Ah was gettin' nuclear warheads, but all Ah really went out for was lunch. And some alone time ta plot, but mainly lunch. God Ah'm evil.  
  
***  
Okay, time for story number three. About time. This took a lot longer than I thouht it would. But I'm glad it turned out so well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and jelped my creative process, and I forgive those who read and didn't review. Okay, for the last time for this fic. . .  
Review, please!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


End file.
